Demand is increasing for high capacity wireless communication at high speeds. Since a wide frequency bandwidth is desired to transmit large volumes of data, utilization of the terahertz band is being investigated. The wording “terahertz band” generally indicates a region from 100 GHz to 10 THz. Since the limiting frequency of current semiconductor electronic devices is approximately 1 THz, further speed increases in electronic devices are being demanded to utilize the terahertz band.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-2409, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-46028, M. Patrashin et al., IEEE Trans. Electron Devices 62, 1068 (2015), I. Bahl and P. Bhartia, Microwave Solid State Circuit Design, Wiley, N. Y., 1988, T. Takahashi et al., Jpn. I. Appl. Phys. 49, 104101 (2010), H. M. Manohara et al., Nano Lett. 5, 1469 (2005), Y. W. Son et al. Phys. Rev. Lett., 97, 216803, Haruyama, Junji, Introduction to Single Electron Tunneling, Corona Publishing Co., Ltd., 2002, or J. Cai et al., Nature 466 (2010), 470 (2006).